Modern electronic apparatus makes extensive use of printed circuit boards employing plated-through-holes (PTH). As an alternative to soldering connectors in these holes, it has been proposed to use connectors which engage the hole by friction only. Such connectors generally employ a compliant section for engagement to provide good mechanical and electrical contact. It is desirable that minimum damage be done to the PTH so that such connectors can be removed and replaced. The compliant connectors generally available take several forms: the "eye-of-the-needle" approach, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,545,080; 3,634,819; and 4,206,964; the "split beam" approach, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,326; 4,186,982; the opposed "C" sections shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,140: and the single "C" section, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,783,433; 4,017,143; 4,076,356; and 4,166,667.
While some of these techniques work to a greater or lesser extent, all have one or more problems, such as cost of making; failure to form a good gas tight seal with the PTH; difficulty of insertion or removal; or, when used in high numbers in thin printed circuit boards, a tendency to warp the boards because of the pressure they exert on the apertures.